The specific objectives of the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center over the next three years are the following: 1. To continue development of basic science programs and to promote a functional "centerness" among our laboratories through establishment of appropriate shared resources. 2. To enhance programs of clinical cancer research. 3. To establish a cancer pharmacology laboratory as a shared resource for our many drug-development programs. 4. To continue revitalization of our radiation therapy program with particular emphasis on the establishment of a radiation laboratory. 5. To strengthen cancer research statistics and data handling and to provide a shared statistical resource in support of research programs. 6. To provide leadership for cancer programs in our community and region and to develop a "hospice concept" in a setting which would provide for meaningful evaluation and clinical research programs in meeting the symptomatic, supportive and personal needs of the cancer patient. 7. To continue efforts at development and evaluation of cancer detection methods. 8. To continue development of a coordinated program of cancer training and demonstration at the Mayo Clinic. 9. To continue and increase our active participation in the National Cancer Program.